


5 Times Bruce Accidentally Did Boyfriend Things + One Time He Did It On Purpose

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), 5 Times, Adorable Bruce Banner, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Shopping Malls, Slow Burn, Suits, Thor goes shopping, Thor is a softie, Thor is tall, Thor just wants to help, Tired Bruce Banner, Tired Thor, and bruce is short, and that's cute, avenger game night, bruce goes shopping, cape as a blanket, gammahammer - Freeform, ignoring every bad thing that's ever happened, soft, soft shit, thorbruce, thruce, tired boys, we're ignoring endgame completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: A soft thorbruce fic where each chapter is bruce being an oblivious boy. pretty self-indulgent after the endgame pain





	1. Wearing His Clothes

Movie night at the tower was honestly a mess. Everyone eats more popcorn than is probably healthy, Nat and Clint always end up fighting over the remote, Steve and Bucky engage in serious PDA, and everyone else is left to deal with each other.

But no matter how chaotic it is, everyone’s always downstairs Friday night, ready to go again.

Every once in a while, movie night would run a little later than usual, which resulted in pretty much everyone spreading out in the living room, and falling asleep. This was one of these nights.

Their Lord Of The Rings marathon had gone on way longer than any of them had originally thought. So one by one, everyone eventually passed out, spread out in the room.

Steve and Bucky curled up on the carpet, claiming it wasn’t too different from their sleeping arrangements many years ago. Wanda and Vision somehow fell asleep together on an armchair, and everyone who was single just spread out on the couches and carpets. Besides Tony of course, who declared sleeping on the ground undignified, and claimed the coffee table. 

No one really wanted to deal with it, so without much argument, Tony simply curled up on the top of the table, falling asleep quickly. 

Thor had spread out on the other armchair, his cape tossed haphazardly over the back of the coucht. He fell asleep almost immediately, starting to snore softly until Sam threw a blanket over his face to muffle the sound.

Bruce found a couch corner that was unoccupied, and was the last to fall asleep.

And apparently the first to wake up.

At three in the morning, Bruce jolted awake. He looked around suddenly for the cause, before figuring out that Nat was kicking in her sleep again. He groaned softly, realising he might as well get up for some water.

Shuffling slowly to the kitchen, Bruce started to shiver, realising just how cold it was in the room. He turned around to grab a blanket, and ended stubbed his toe in the process.

Shit.

It took all his willpower not to yell, so he just settled for an annoyed string of cuss words muttered under his breath, as he hopped up and down on one foot. Eventually recovering, Bruce quickly grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapping it around his shoulders, and stumbling tiredly into the kitchen.

He flicked on a light, only flinching slightly upon noticing Tony on the counter. Holding a cup of coffee, it was obvious that Bruce wasn’t the only one who had woken early.

“Hey Tony,”

Raising his mug in a ‘cheers’ gesture, Tony simple muttered a quick, “Morning to you too,”

As Bruce got a glass from the cupboard, he couldn’t help but notice Tony’s eyes on his back. He turned, “What is it Tony?”

Tony just looked him up and down, “Nothing. I just didn’t know you and Pointbreak were a thing,”

Bruce almost dropped his glass, eyes widening comically, “WH-” He lowered his voice carefully, “What are you talking about?”

Tony gestured at the blanket draped around Bruce’s shoulders, leaving Bruce to a new and rather interesting revelation. The ‘blanket’ around him was not actually a blanket, and was in fact a red cape belonging to a certain God of Thunder. 

Bruce looked up in panic, “No we aren’t—I didn’t mean t—We’re not—This isn’t—”

Tony waved a hand dismissively, “It’s none of my business anyway. But if you aren’t actually, y’know…, then you should probably get that back to him.

Bruce just nodded, still blushing violently, “Would you mind maybe keeping this between us?” Tony nodded, “Yessiree, my lips are sealed,” 

As Bruce headed back to the living room, he gently shrugged off the cape. Placing it on the back of Thor’s chair, he curled back up on the couch, shivering slightly. 

And when he woke up for the second time, it took him a minute to realise why he wasn’t cold anymore. The cape was back over him, and Thor was nowhere to be seen. Closing his eyes, Bruce couldn’t help but smile. It’d been a while since he had real friends.


	2. Going to Him For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite disaster bi bruce has a nightmare,,,I'm sure you can guess the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't directly after the last fic, just so yk. it's set a couple days to a week later <3

Bruce jolted up, breathing heavily. He was practically drenched in sweat, clenching the sheets so tight he’d dug into his palms with his fingernails.

It wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with a nightmare this severe. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time this week. But something was different about this one. He could tell something was off.

Bruce untangled himself from the blankets, trying to catch his breath. Shaking, his hands reached over to turn on the light. He flicked the switch, and immediately scrambled out of bed. "Shit"

He looked down again, at his hands. They were tinted green, as well as parts of his arm. Which if your Bruce Banner, can only mean one thing. Bruce’s breath sped up, as he started to pace, “Shit. Oh fuck. What do I do? I can’t go to Tony, he’s with Pepper. Clint doesn’t understand this stuff, Steve’s with Bucky. Fuck, what am I gonna do,”

Mumbling to himself, Bruce started to breath even heavier, “No no no, not now! Please not now,”

The more Bruce thought about the Hulk, the more ragged his breaths became, making him more upset, and making him think more about the Hulk. A vicious cycle triggered by a nightmare. What a great start to a great day.

Bruce stopped pacing, and bit his lip, opening his door as quiet as he could. He covered his mouth to stifle his breaths, not wanting to wake anyone who wasn't already up.

He looked up and down the hallway, “Fuck. Fuck!” The only person he could think of to go to who wasn’t busy, was Thor. Which, by coincidence, was the one friendship he didn’t want to fuck up with his baggage. But he didn't have a choice.

Bruce knocked on Thor’s door harder than he meant to, shifting anxiously from one foot to another. There was no answer, but right as he was about to leave, the door opened carefully.

Thor was standing inside, wearing his Avenger themed onesie that Bruce thought was adorable, and rubbing his eyes sleepily. But at the moment, all Bruce could focus on was not losing control, not giving up, not. hulking. out. 

Looking Bruce up and down, Thor seemed to realise something was up, “Are you alright Banner? You look distressed,”

If Bruce could’ve focused on anything besides his panic, he would’ve smiled. Instead, he pulled his hands out of his pockets, hoping Thor would understand when he saw the green.

Thank God, or thank Satan, or thank whatever magical being decided to cut Bruce a break, because Thor seemed to understand immediately.

He opened the door wider, gesturing Bruce in, and closing the door behind him. The second they were both inside, Bruce practically collapsed on the floor, not having the strength to keep himself calm, aND upright. 

Thor obviously didn’t know exactly how to help, but he propped Bruce up against the bed, passing him a bottle of water.

“What can I do Banner?”

Bruce didn’t have the energy to respond, using all his energy on trying to focus on evening out his breaths.

Thor crouched next to him, meeting his eyes, “I want to help Banner, what do you want to do?"

Bruce’s breathing paused, “You’re—You’re asking me?” Thor nodded, “Of course, why wouldn’t I? 

Seeming to notice just how exhausted Bruce was, Thor held his hands out “If you’d like to avoid the big guy coming out to play, touch my left hand. And if you’d like to blow off some steam as you-know-who, touch my right hand,”

Barely opening his eyes, Bruce lightly tapped Thor’s left hand. Thor just nodded calmly, “So what can I do to help?”

“Just keep talking.”

So Thor did. He talked about what he did earlier that day, and about what he was doing tomorrow, and what animals he thought might be Loki in disguise. Every once in a while he’d glance over at Bruce, who’d simply nod at him to continue. 

As their very one-sided conversation continued, the green on Bruce’s hands slowly faded to nothing. But he didn’t say anything, just watched Thor talk for another couple minutes. 

He’d never noticed the way Thor moved his hands when he talked. Like he was telling an intricate story, not just talking about what he had for breakfast. Eventually, Thor realised Bruce had calmed down, and the green had faded.

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Bruce slowly stood up, “Care to go downstairs for a coffee?” Thor grinned broadly, “The spider-child has recently introduced me to the concept of whipped cream, and I have yet to try it on coffee. It shall be a grand adventure!"

Bruce just cocked his head, smiling lightly, “Sure thing Thor,” 

As the two of them left the room, they passed Clint in the hallway, who simply winked at Bruce, mouthing a singsongy “Get some” before returning to his own room. Bruce groaned. Impeccable timing as always.

Neither of them mentioned the incident to the others, but Thor did find a multi-pack of whipped cream outside his door the next day, with a small note that just said, "Thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I have plans to continue this series so please let me know if you're enjoying, or have any requests!! <3


	3. Getting Caught Staring At Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sO sappy but I mean we all know thorbruce is the softest ship

Setting down a couple mugs of hot chocolate, Tony sat down on “We’re all getting into teams of two for tonight, so choose your partner wisely,” 

Everyone looked around, weighing out who to team up with. But to be honest, most people pretty much had their partners picked out already. 

Thanks to Peter, game night was now a regular occurrence at the tower. Since there were so many of them, they usually just ended up teaming up. It tended to end with someone being tackled, or a table being flipped. But no one really minded the chaos.

Clint and Nat immediately locked eyes, giving a not-so-subtle middle finger to everyone else and a high five to each other.

Tony coughed pointedly, “Dorks,” earning him a glare from Nat, and a small laugh from Clint.

Tony nodded towards Peter, “I’ve got dibs on the kid,”

Grinning broadly, Peter moved to sit beside Tony, “Thanks Mr Stark!” Hiding a smile, Tony just nodded, “Anytime,”

Steve and Bucky were practically sitting in each other’s laps, Steve attempting to braid Bucky’s hair, so there was no doubt on their partnership.

Which just left two of the group over.

Thor waved Bruce over, “Join me Banner, and our enemies will tremble in terror before us,” Bruce joined him on his side of the couch, mumbling a quiet “It’s just a board game,” but not before biting his lip to keep from smiling at Thor’s excitement. 

Everyone looked around, Steve being the first to speak, “So everyone’s got their partner?”

The group nodded, and the game commenced.

Unsurprisingly, Nat and Clint were absolute demons, doing whatever it took to pull ahead. Which included bluffing whenever possible, and psyching everyone else out. There were no friends in their eyes, only enemies and allies.

Tony and Peter made a surprisingly good game duo, and both looked like they were actually having a lot of fun just messing around. They made a pretty smart team, and everyone couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Steve and Bucky could barely figure out how the game worked, but once they started to make sense of it, they weren’t actually too bad.They seemed to enjoy being on a team together focusing more on each other than the actual game.

Thor and Bruce talked through the whole thing. Thor continually asking questions, and Bruce doing his best to help him understand the main ideas. It was definitely good that they were partners, cause Thor would never have been able to figure it out on his own

But honestly, Bruce wasn’t even paying much attention to the game, focusing mostly on Thor. 

The way he kept knocking over the game pieces in his excitement to play, and the way his eyes lit up when he pulled ahead. The way he would look at Bruce every time he made a move, checking to see if it was a good thing to do. The way he grinned every time Bruce smiled at him.

“Earth to Banner, you in there Bruce?”

Snapping back to reality, Bruce turned towards everyone, “Hmm?” Tony raised his eyebrows, “You alright? You were staring at Thunder Boy for like five minutes straight,”

Bruce could practically feels his face go red as he started to stutter, “Oh I- yeah I just zoned out for a bit, I’m fine,”

Avoiding Thor’s gaze, Bruce picked up the dice, “My turn?”

As Tony nodded slightly, Bruce quickly finished his turn. Everyone eventually let it go, returning to their competitive selves. As the game continued, Bruce looked down, trying to stop himself from blushing.

Still looking at his feet, Bruce felt Thor shift next to him, and looked up cautiously. Thor was looking down at him, obviously worried, “Are you sure you’re alright Banner?” Bruce nodded, “Yeah, sorry about the staring thing though, I just got lost in thought,”

Shaking his head, Thor gestured vaguely, “No worries, as long as you’re okay,”

Bruce looked back down, making sure no one could see his face, which was flushed red once again. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! it means the world to me when you guys leave comments so pls do! <3<3


	4. Falling Asleep on Him

Movie night. Again.

Bruce knew full-well how their last movie night ended, and he definitely couldn’t afford to let that happen again. He just needed to make sure he was awake and had his own blanket. Away from Thor.

Easy enough.

Except everyone had already settled in by the time Bruce got downstairs, leaving a single seat. Which was of course next to Thor. Knowing his luck, Bruce wasn’t even surprised.  
He sat down slowly, making sure to sit closer to the edge of the couch than Thor, praying that Thor wouldn’t notice anything weird. 

Steve picked up the remote, turning towards everyone. “Alright so Clint chose last week, which means it’s Thor’s turn now. Thor?” 

Thor grinned, taking the remote from Steve and starting to flip through the movies, “Oh what about ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’? That woman on the cover looks quite happy!” Everyone immediately stepped in, a chorus of “absolutely not” following Thor’s statement. Bruce bit his lip to keep from smiling, Thor might be the only person in the world who didn’t know what Fifty Shades Of Grey was, and it was honestly kind of endearing.

Putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, Thor clicked off the movie, “Fine, what about this one?” 

Bruce groaned internally. It was an old western movie, practically black in white. There was no way he’d be able to stay awake through a movie like that. Great.

As the movie started, Bruce stepped into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, hoping it’d help him to stay awake. As he opened and closed the cupboards, Tony’s voice sounded from the living room “If you’re looking for coffee, I’ll save you some time and let you know that Thor drank the last of it last night,”

Oh the irony.

Heading back into the living room, Bruce sat down. Thor looked over and smiled, but Bruce just glanced down. He just had to make it through one movie without doing anything stupid or embarrassing. He could do this.

Spoiler alert, he was wrong.

They were about halfway through the movie when Bruce’s eyelids started to droop. He pinched himself on the leg, trying to wake himself up. He couldn’t afford to do something weird again, especially right next to Thor. He had to stay awake.

That didn’t exactly work out as planned.

This first thing Bruce noticed when his eyes opened was the silence. It was dark, and no one was talking, or even eating popcorn. The tv was turned off, and all the lights were dimmed. Which is when it hit him. 

He fell asleep. 

Fuck.  


Cautiously looking to the side, Bruce started to realise where exactly he’d fallen asleep. His head was resting on Thor’s shoulder, and Bruce was practically cuddling with him. Thor was sitting normally, his chin near his chest as he breathed softly. Bruce was leaning on him, close enough to feel his body heat.

Double fuck. 

As his brain started to register where exactly he was, and why he shouldn’t be doing it, he jolted up

Bruce practically scrambled to the other side of the couch, looking around quickly for the others. Everyone else had obviously gone up to bed already, and left Thor and Bruce asleep.

Bruce put his head in his hands, mumbling a quiet “I’m going crazy,”

He wasn’t supposed to be awkward and clumsy and embarrassing. He had 7 PHD’s for god’s sake. Why couldn’t he just not embarrass himself in front of his—his friend for once. 

After sitting still for a minute, Bruce glanced back over to Thor. Hopefully he’d fallen asleep before Bruce, and hadn’t noticed him on his shoulder. Then none of this would matter, and he could just go back to normal in the morning. 

He got up slowly, walking softly towards the stairs, heading up to his room. Before he left the room, he turned back. Thor was snoring softly, wrapped up in a blanket. Bruce smiled softly, making his way upstairs. 

And as he fell asleep for the second time, the only thing going through his head was the colour of Thor’s eyes, and how much he wanted to look up into them.

Which was a completely normal thing to think about a friend. Hopefully.

 

Back in the living room, Thor listened carefully until he was sure Bruce had gone upstairs before sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. It was probably best to let Bruce think he had been asleep.

It’d be better for the both of them. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to let me know how you feel about this chapter, cause it made me so soft writing it! <3<3


	5. Buying Him Clothes

“I still think I should be able to wear my cape. It’s an important symbol of my nobility in Asgard,” Thor sat on the couch, pouting.

Groaning, Tony waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah I got it. Blah-blah-blah nobility blah-blah-blah cape blah-blah-blah.” 

Seeing Thor’s annoyed face, Tony softened his tone slightly, “Listen, I’m sorry for your ‘nobility’ and shit, but you have to get a suit. Just for this one time,” Thor just huffed angrily, turning away.

The Avengers were about to have another press conference, but had been asked if they could all could wear suits of some sort, instead of their normal superhero getup. Thor had never owned a suit, so had been arguing the whole day, trying to convince everyone he could just wear his normal stuff, and that he shouldn’t be forced into what he was calling ‘earthling customs’. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, “Okay look, how ‘bout this? Bruce can take you to the mall, help you pick out a suit, and then you guys can get a pretzel or something. Sound okay?”

Thor’s expression changed to a grin, and he nodded, “Perfect. Is that alright Banner?”

Bruce groaned internally, knowing this couldn’t end well. But he just smiled and nodded, “Sure thing Thor. Wanna just go now?” 

Thor nodded, heading upstairs to grab a jacket. As Bruce turned around, Tony stepped forward, hands in his pockets, “You guys haven’t been spending a lot of time together lately, everything okay? I thought you guys became besties after that whole Ragnarok thing,” 

Bruce nodded, “Yeah we’re good, just busy,”

Tony didn’t seem convinced, “Alright, but let me know if there’s anything wrong, okay?”

Oh if he only knew what was going in Bruce’s head. 

Before long, Thor was ready and they headed to the mall. Thor was practically vibrating, as he’d never really been to a mall, and had a list of all the things he wanted to do. Which included getting a pretzel, throwing a coin into a fountain, and a ton of other stuff that Bruce was pretty sure was illegal. 

As they walked around, Thor noticed a pretzel kiosk, and it was all Bruce could do to stop him from buying every single one. After convincing Thor to get just three, they continued walking through the mall, making small talk as they ate their pretzels. Unsurpirsingly, Thor wanted to go into every store they saw, forcing Bruce to bribe him away with another two pretzels. 

Eventually, Bruce managed to get him into a suit store, and helped him pick out a simple dark blue and white suit. As Thor left to go into the changing rooms, a store worker walked up to Bruce, smiling gently, “You guys make a lovely couple,” 

Bruce stuttered out a confused, “Oh we aren’t—he isn’t—I dont—,” before settling on a smile and a nod, in an effort to to end the conversation as quick as possible. 

Hearing Thor coming out of the changing room, Bruce turned around quickly, hoping to offer his thoughts. Instead, he froze.

Cause Thor looked good.

Like really really good.

Thor grinned, “How do I look?” Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. 

He dug his nails into his palm, hoping to snap out of whatever had come over him before he ended up looking like an idiot.

“Oh—you look fine,” 

Thor’s face fell, “Is it not good? We can find something else if you don’t like it,” 

Bruce shook his head, backtracking quickly, “No no I didn’t mean that. You look really, really good,” He smiled encouragingly, hoping he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought he was. 

Thor’s grin was back, and he headed back into the dressing room to change back into his regular clothes. Which left Bruce standing outside, heart pounding just a little too fast. 

This wasn’t right. He couldn’t like Thor. Besides, as far as he knew, Thor wasn’t even—y’know. Besides, he would never actually do anything. He couldn’t fuck up one of the best friendships he’d had in years. 

So that settled it.

He had to forget about the whole thing. If he even could.


	6. Falling In Love With Him

After the whole ‘you look really really good’ incident, Bruce had decided it’d be better to keep his distance from Thor until he could figure out his feelings.

But when Thor had showed up in front of his door, practically begging to go to the mall again, Bruce honestly didn’t have the heart to say no. So he just grabbed his stuff, and they headed out. Since Thor technically didn’t have a driver’s license, Bruce was always the one doing the driving. Which was good, so he wouldn’t be able to see Thor grinning and rolling down the window. He couldn’t see the way Thor’s smile made the entire sky brighter, and the way—

Shit. 

This was gonna be a long day.

They reached the mall around noon, and decided to get some lunch before checking off some of the things on Thor’s bucket list.

As they wandered around, a couple of teens ran up to them, holding out a phone, pushing each other forward. One of the boys stepped in front of Thor, “Would it be alright if we got a picture?” Thor grinned, “It would be my pleasure!”

Bruce moved to grab the phone to take the picture, but Thor grabbed his arm to stop him, turning back to the teens, “Would you perhaps want a picture with my friend as well? He’s what you earthlings call the Hulk,” 

Bruce didn’t fail to notice the subtle changes in the kids’ body language. They all shrunk back slightly, and their grins faded instantly as they realised who exactly Bruce was. 

One of them muttered a quick, “We don’t need a picture with a monster,” before turning back to Thor expectantly. 

Bruce’s face fell, and even though he should probably be used to it, being called a monster still managed to get to him. It wasn’t as bad as it had been a couple years ago, and he’d even met some civilians who actually liked the Hulk. 

But there were always going to be people like this. And he just had to deal with it.

Attempting to shake it off, he just stepped back to take the photo. Which is when he realised that Thor hadn’t let go of his arm. 

As Bruce turned back to ask what was wrong, he saw Thor turning to the kids, gaze hardening, “Banner is no monster. And anyone who thinks so will never be considered an ally,” 

Before the kids could even say anything, Thor turned away, leading Bruce by his arm. 

As they both walked away, Thor carefully let Bruce’s arm go, dropping his own to his side. Neither of them said a word until they reached a food kiosk and stopped walking. 

Thor turned to face Bruce, staring down at him, “I am truly sorry Bruce, I never meant for that to happen,” 

Smiling gently at the use of his first name, Bruce just shrugged, “Occupational hazard I guess,” 

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, “It shouldn’t have to be. You’re just as much a hero as the others, and it’s not fair that the world can’t see that,” 

Looking down at his feet, Bruce felt his eyes start to water, which was definitely not what he wanted to be doing at the moment. He bit his lip, trying to get control.

Wiping his eyes quickly, Bruce glanced back up at Thor, who’s hand was still resting on Bruce’s shoulder. Thor’s eyes hadn’t moved, and Bruce was pretty sure he’d never seen a prettier colour of blue.

Smiling cautiously, Bruce ran a hand through his hair, “Do you want to get something for lunch?”

Thor shook his head slowly, making Bruce’s smile falter, “Oh-okay. What do you want to do then?” 

Thor leaned in slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Kiss you, if that’s okay,”

Bruce could practically feel his heart skip a beat in his chest, “That’s okay, definitely okay,”

Thor grinned, leaning down carefully, and painfully slow. Bruce pushed himself onto his tiptoes, meeting Thor in the middle. 

And then they kissed.

And it was everything Bruce had been waiting for. 

Thor’s hands moved carefully to cup Bruce’s face, pulling him in closer. And Bruce didn’t think he’d ever felt happier. Neither of them had gotten to choose their path for a long time. But now they were making their own destiny.

And as sappy as it sounds, it felt like they’d known each other forever. 

When they finally broke apart, neither of them spoke for a minute, until Thor met Bruce’s eyes, and they both let out a small laugh. They definitely should have done that a long time ago.

Bruce grinned, “I don’t suppose you’d wanna grab that lunch now?” 

Thor just nodded slowly, reaching down to intertwine his and Bruce’s hand. Turning away, Bruce couldn’t manage to stifle his grin. Holding hands, the two of them found somewhere to eat lunch in private, and spent the rest of the day making up for all the times they could’ve been a couple.

And when they eventually walked back into Avengers tower holding hands, the only response they got was a wink from Nat, Tony muttering a “I told you so,” and Steve begrudgingly passing him twenty bucks. 

The two of them turned to each other, leaning in for another kiss. Cause they kinda liked it not being a big deal. It felt normal. 

But right before their lips met, Tony’s voice broke the silence, “Watch the PDA fellas, the rest of us are still eating,” 

Bruce groaned, ignoring Tony in favour of kissing Thor again. As the two of them kissed, everyone else couldn’t help but smile. It was about time.

As for Bruce, he had a home, a family, and a god of thunder as his boyfriend. And he was happy. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed this little series, and if you did, please leave a comment or a kudos cause it genuinely makes my day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! please let me know if you'd be interested in more chapters, and leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! <3<3<3


End file.
